May I Take Your Order, Asshole?
by Superkoi
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are still suffering from a nasty breakup. To make some quick cash before college, Gabriella gets a job at the local teen hangout restaurant. What will happen when she notices Troy coming in every day to make her job harder? Troyella
1. Why do I care so much?

**A/N: Nothing to say about this one. Something that just crossed my mind. **

**May I Take Your Order, Asshole: Chapter 1**

I forget how it happened exactly. Usually, when you break up with someone you really loved, you remember every agonizing detail of the fight right before you decide to end it all. I don't really remember much of me and Troy's break up. Does that mean I never loved him...? Of course I did. I treated him like a king. And what did he do for me?

Nothing... Right?

But that's all in the past now. No use thinking about it anymore. It's not like I care or anything... He didn't deserve me. Besides, I'm going to college soon, so I won't have to see anymore of stupid Troy Bolton. I won't have to see him smirking angrily at me in the hallways, or when he almost closed a door on me right before English class. Or when he-

"Gabriella, order up!" My eyes snapped open. This was probably the fifth time this week I've zoned out during work. I yawned and stood up from my stool at the counter. Wincing at the horrid outfit I had to wear for work, I smoothed it out of it's wrinkly position.

I'd be lying if I said I hated my job. I mean, I don't _like _it either, but I also don't hate it. How many jobs can an almost-graduated senior get in a small town like Albuquerque? A waitress at the super-popular _Red Star Cafe _was one of the few choices I had. At least I get to see my friends since everyone from East High goes there to hang out. It's probably not the worst job I could've gotten.

After one more yawn, I walked over to the kitchen entrance and grabbed the trays of food that had recently been prepared. I walked over to table 10 and gave the customers their meals. Another yawn spread through my body and I sat down at my counter stool again. Renee, my new friend and co-worker, walked up to me in the same short blue dress and apron I had on.

"Didn't get too much sleep last night again, huh?" She asked, sitting at the counter stool beside me. Renee was an expert at prying and getting secrets out of me. It's like she can see right through me. She flipped her long blonde ponytail off her shoulder so it swung behind her as elegantly as anyone could make it, considering she was also sporting large silver hoop earings.

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping well lately." I explained. What was the use keeping things from her? She'd just figure them out the next day or, better yet, later that day. Renee's innocent looking green eyes widened.

"Did something happen?" She placed her elbow on the counter top so that she could face me a little better. It was silent for a minute so that the only sound was Renee chewing on a wad of bubblegum.

"You remember that boy I told you about before, right? Troy Bolton?" I asked, trying to refresh her memory. She smiled, accentuating her pearly pink lips.

"Oh, yeah. The basketball guy, right?" She guessed, examining her newly french-manicured nails. I nodded.

"Mm-hm." I rolled my eyes. "Ever since the breakup, I can't stop thinking about how..."

Renee stopped me. "Listen, Gabs. If you still love him, just win him back. I mean, I'm sure-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I laughed. "I don't want him back! I was going to say how much of an idiot he was!" Renee shrugged.

"So you lose sleep, zone out during work, and watch the front door all during your shift to see if 'a certain someone' comes in, all over a boy and you don't still love him?" She gave me a 'get real' face and laughed. "You're hysterical, Gabriella Montez. You really are."

I watched her walk away to go help a customer and I pouted slightly. I do _not _watch the door all day... And certainly not for Troy. Renee had her off moments, and today was one of them.

"Order up, Gabriella!" I nodded and walked over to the kitchen entrance again, quickly picking up the food orders.

I wonder if Troy knows I work here...

This thought ran through my head all the way home from work. I walked upstairs to my room with a zoned-out expression on my face. I guess I worried my mom, because not too long after I collapsed onto my bed, she came over to my bedside, placed a glass of water and two pills of tylenol on my nightstand and felt my forehead for a fever before leaving.

But seriously. This shouldn't bother me. It's not like I _want _Troy coming to the Cafe. That would just make things harder. I'd have to face him even after I told him I was never speaking to him again. I snapped back into the real world when I heard my cell phone ringing through my purse. I dug through its pockets until I found my cell phone, flipping it open and holding it up to my ear as I sat indian-style on my fluffy bed.

"Hello?" I asked, tired.

"Gabs! Glad you answered." It was Renee. "Just wanted to let you know that Jake and Nina can't come to work tomorrow for some reason. Anyway, Boss told me that since we're low on employees, we're gonna need to work more tables. You're going to have table numbers 10-20 instead of 10-15, mm-kay?"

Renee obviously couldn't see, but my expression fell. "What? More work? But I have a chemistry test on Wednesday and I need to study."

"Hey, hey! Don't get all 'straight A student' on me! Talk to Boss tomorrow." I could hear Renee give a yawn. "Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Gabs." She hung up.

Oh, great. More stuff to worry about tomorrow. My phone rang again. Thinking it was Renee again, since this call came practically immediately after hers, I answered with a sluggish, "Hi, Renee."

"Uh, this is Troy." The voice said shyly.

Troy! Why is that _pretty-boy_ calling me? How dare he! Even after we _broke up! _Don't be sweet and nice, Gabriella. Show him who's in control here!

"Listen, Gabi. I think we need to talk-" I hung up. Wow, way to show him up, Gabi. Real smooth.

My heart was pounding and my face was burning. Why was I feeling this way? It's just my stupid ex-boyfriend calling in hopes of winning me over again. It's so stupid...

So why do I care so much?

**A/N: Ooh! Does she love him? Or does she not? NO ONE KNOWS! Unless you read the whole story. But, aha, it's not done yet. Stay tuned for the next chapter. R&R please!**


	2. One Diet Coke and a side of Hell

**A/N: I really like this story. Extremely amusing to write. In this chapter, Troy makes an appearance. Yay! **

**May I Take Your Order, Asshole: Chapter 2**

I rubbed my eyes as I walked out of the small dressing room located at the back of the Red Star Cafe. Renee followed after me, both of us wearing our uniform that, obviously, only the male customers seemed to like. Today was Sunday, which had its ups and downs. On the plus side, the Cafe closed early on Sundays. On the bad side, there was school tomorrow. And that only meant one thing to me: Homework.

I'm a good student, though. Actually, I haven't gotten a B since third grade. It just seems like lately, with college just around the corner, everything is piled on my tiny shoulders. And if I somehow fell behind, my life and priorities would come crashing down on top of me.

"Gabs," Renee placed her hand on my shoulder. I swirled around, playing with a lock of my hair that had fallen out of place in my low ponytail. "You gotta get some sleep, girl. Boss is gonna get on your case if you're not."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. I just can't relax lately." Renee smiled slyly.

"Troy, right?" She turned away from me, but I could tell her smirk was still planted on her face.

"What?" My eyebrows were turned in a confused expression. "Why would you think that?"

"_Please._" The tall blonde (who reminded me of Sharpay just a little) faced me again. "You bring him up at least once a day."

My face turned bright red and I didn't know why. "Can we just drop it?" I grabbed my order-taking notepad and shoved it into my apron's pocket, walking off to greet the crowd of customers who were just now walking through the door. "Hello, welcome to the Red Star Cafe. How many in your party?"

"Six of us." Said one boy who I recognized slightly from school. I smiled and grabbed six menus, walked them to table 11 and took their drink orders.

"It starts." Renee laughed as I walked back over to the bar counter. She quickly rushed to the next party to seat them. I sighed and sat down at my stool at the counter, lying my head down on the surface. Why couldn't I just relax more? Thoughts of... everything keep running through my head, causing me to feel over-loaded again. I glanced over to see Renee returning again, a smile on her face. "Cheer up, Gabs."

I groaned. "Easy for you to say. I'm the one with the problems."

Renee laughed. "Yes, you definately have problems." I giggled with her and smacked her arm playfully. "But seriously, Gabriella. You just need to chill some time."

"I don't have any time to 'chill'." I reminded her. "When I'm not at school, I'm doing homework. And when I'm not doing homework, I'm at work. And when I'm not at work, I'm sleeping. I can't even sleep, though, 'cause I keep thinking about-"

"Troy!" Renee stated, eyes wide. I groaned again, lifting my head off the counter.

"I thought we agreed to stop talking about him!"

"No, really! It's Troy!" Renee pointed at, indeed, Troy entering the Cafe. I gasped. What in the world is he doing here? Oh, my gosh! What do I do? I quickly ducked behind the bar counter, dragging Renee down with me.

"Oh, my gosh!" I whispered. "Why is he here?"

"It's a popular place, Gabs. He was bound to come in here sooner or later." Renee acted as if this was a perfectly normal thing. Well... I guess it _was _a perfectly normal thing, but she isn't the one who broke up with him after dating him for a year and a half!

"What do I do? The only available table is number 13 and that's _my _table!" I was nearly panicing. "Renee! Can you please seat him! Please!"

She pursed her lips. "I dunno... Oh, alright. But you have take his order and stuff."

"What? But what if-"

"Gabriella. Just act like he's like any other customer that comes here." She patted me on the back. "I'll go seat him, then you go take his order, okay?" Before I could protest, Renee got up from behind the bar and walked to the front entrance. I could hear her use her over-happy voice when she said, 'Welcome to the Red Star Cafe!' I slowly got up and watched Renee lead Troy to table 13. I gulped.

Yeah, that was Troy. He had the same brown hair, same blazing blue eyes, same everything. I saw him start to glance in my direction. Oh, no! He'll see me! I quickly grabbed a nearby menu and positioned it right in front of my face, to hide my identity. I started walking towards the kitchen, hoping that I could slip away before Renee caught me...

"Nice, Gabs. Real nice." I leaned my head to the side slightly to reveal only half my face. I could see Renee right in front of me, giggling at my menu disguise.

"Please don't make me do this." I begged one last time, slowly placing the menu down on the counter. She shook her head.

"You'll be fine." And as she pushed me towards Troy's table, I pulled out my order-taking notepad with a sigh. I had no choice with Renee. It took all the power in me to walk right up to Troy's table. I stared down at the floor as he looked up at me.

"Welcome to Red Star Cafe, may I take your order?" I mumbled softly, still not making eye contact. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile playfully yet angrily.

"You hung up on me." He said, placing his menu down on the table. "Why?"

I tried to spit something out, but my words got jumbled together. "May I take your order, _sir?" _I spit out finally. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you're going to ignore me, huh?"

"If you don't want anything, please leave." I advised, half of me secretly wanting him to stay.

His eyes widened as if he were just insulted. "Get me a Diet Coke."

Since I was working, I had to force myself to be cheerful. "Anything else?"

"No." He answered simply. I scribbled down his order on a sheet of notepad paper and walked off, recieveing a glare from him as I walked away.

Obviously Renee had been watching from the bar counter, even though she couldn't hear the conversation. "What happened?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Nothing. He's an idiot."

Renee shook her head slowly. "What did he say?"

"He just ordered a Diet Coke, that's all." I lied. Renee could tell when I was lying. Actually, a monkey could tell when I was lying, I was horrible at it.

She raised her arms in mock-defense. "Fine, don't tell me. Just go get his drink."

I pouted, but got his drink anyway, returning to his table to deliver it. "Here you go." I placed the drink on his table. He just sat there, examining it.

"Uh, I change my mind. I want a Sprite instead." He smirked darkly at me as my expression dropped.

"You said you wanted a Diet Coke." I reminded him, trying to control my rising temper.

"I also said that I changed my mind." He leaned in a bit closer to me. "Don't make me talk to the manager."

I bit my bottom lip to restrain from screaming. "Okay, then." I grabbed the Diet Coke and stomped off towards the kitchen again, leaving him to laugh on his own.

"Gabs, you're supposed to leave the drink on the table." Renee muttered as she saw me walking back with the drink. I gave a grunt of frustration.

"Mister Particular over there says he _changed his mind. _Now he wants a Sprite." I frowned.

"Asshole." Renee mumbled as she examined her nails. I nodded. "He's just doing this to make you mad."

"I know. Now I have to obey his every comand, or else he'll talk with Boss." I grimaced. "I really don't want that."

Renee nodded, understanding why I wouldn't want to get in trouble with Boss for disturbing a customer. Even though the customer was probably disturbing _me _more than I was to him. "Just get this over with. Get him his Sprite and control your temper. Whatever you do, don't snap."

I sighed loudly and refilled his cup with Sprite, walking to his table yet again. "Your Sprite."

He smiled calmly, obviously pleased to see the frustration showing in my face. "I believe my appetite is coming back to me."

I really wanted to strangle him right now.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked blankly, taking out my order pad. He frowned.

"Is that any way to talk to a paying customer, Gabi?"

Yeah, I think I was one word away from killing him.

"I guess it's not. What would you like, _ma'am?" _I laughed to myself after seeing his expression. It was a mix between being offended and being... violent.

"Actually, just bring me the check."

"Alright." I stomped off again, Renee waiting for me by the kitchen entrance.

"He looked mad." She told me, smiling. I printed out the check and ripped it out of the dispencer.

"Yeah, I did, too." I explained, making my way to table 13. Troy didn't even glare at me as I placed the check on his table, leaving him to sign it. I walked back to Renee again.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked me sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"I could've lived without it." I saw Troy quickly leave the Cafe, letting the door behind him slam close. Once again, I walked to his table to pick up the check. He left no tip, obviously. So I collected the money for his soda and glanced at the check to see his sloppy signature. I had to double take, though. When I looked back down at it again, a note was scribbled in his handwriting, which I had become familiar with. Under his signature he wrote, _I'm gonna call you tonight at 7:30. We need to talk, Gabi._

My eyes widened. That jerk! The last thing on my mind was to answer his phone call. Yet, somehow, I found myself sitting in my bed that night at 7:27, eagerly awaiting a call.

**A/N: More suspence! What will they talk about? Will Gabriella end up liking Troy again? Find out in the next chapter! Read and review! **


	3. Now it's war

**A/N: Wow. Did I die or something?? Haha, anyway, I'm back in action, baby! Next chapter to this cool fan fic... **

**May I Take Your Order, Asshole?: Chapter 3**

The familiar tune of Beethoven filled my ears as I noticed my cell phone start to vibrate at precisely 7:30. My face immediately turned red and I could feel my heart speed up even before I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked warily, noticing my voice start to waver from nerves. I heard a sigh of relief from the other end of the phone.

"Good, you got my message." It was Troy, obviously. Hearing his voice didn't help calm my heart beat. I started to helplessly search for words. Why am I acting so weird?

"W-What do you want, Troy?" I managed to get that out. I have to admit, that sounded a bit more harsh than I meant it. Even though he _is _a stupid jerk.

"Look, Gabi. We really need to get some things straight." I could tell he was fighting the urge to scream. I knew Troy well enough by now that I also knew what he was about to say. "You know, about earlier."

I caught myself before I could sigh. "Oh... that."

"Yeah, about that..." He gulped. "I was out of hand, and... well... I'm sorry." He practically groaned the last two words. I felt my face twist into confusion. I wasn't expecting an apology. Maybe he's just tricking me...

That idiot! He's being so rude! Why can't he just leave me alone? I'll show him that I'm not just that sweet, innocent Gabriella!

"God, Troy. You seriously think that I'm going to buy that crap?" My words seemed determined enough, but my expression was anything but confident. "Look, just leave me alone and don't call again! You can just take that pathetic 'apology' and shove it back down your throat!"

I hung up?

Yes! I did! I actually told Troy to get lost! This is so exhilarating! This is so... awful. It took all of my power to keep the tears from streaming down my cheeks. Why was I crying? I'm supposed to feel proud, not sorry. I can't take it anymore...

I let all the tears flow down my face, and drip down onto my bed.

"This is... so... stupid!" I told myself between pathetic sobs. I'm the weakest girl ever. I can't even tell my ex-boyfriend to get a life! How sad is that? The tears still came.

Slowly, I laid down on my bed, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, I didn't get a greeting from Renee at work. She merely gave me an expectant look and played with the beaded necklace that laid loosely around her neck.

"What?" I finally asked. She smiled.

"You know what."

"No, actually I don't." I countered. Moving gracefully closer to me, she looked deep into my dark brown eyes. Her smile reappeared.

"Troy's phone call, Gabs." She mimed talking on the phone. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my apron hastily.

"There's nothing to talk about. He's a jerk and I'm pathetic. That's all." I walked out of the kitchen and into the main dining room, glancing around at all the customers. I could tell Renee had followed me into the room because I could still feel her expectant glare staring a hole through the back of my head. I swirled around to face her.

"_What_?" I demanded. Renee grabbed my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes.

"Details, Gabi, details." She ushered me over to the bar counter and motioned for me to sit. I obeyed, knowing that there was no way I could keep something from this girl. I sighed and pressed my forehead against the cold, marble counter top.

"I'm such a pathetic, Renee. I can't even handle raising my voice." I spilled my guts, slowly but surely. Renee nodded knowingly and cracked a smile.

"C'mon, Montez. Get fierce! You're never gonna win Troy back with that attitude." She swiveled her bar stool around while my head shot up almost immediately.

"I'm not 'winning him back', Renee. I'm cutting the ties." I explained. I don't see what's so complicated about this. For some reason beyond me, Renee seems to think I'm doing all this to get him back. This is how a normal break-up goes, right? It takes a while to... settle. My head found its way back against the counter top.

"Speaking of Troy..." Renee's voice trailed off and I knew this couldn't be good. I shifted my eyes over to the door and, lo and behold, there was Troy.

"My God..." I muttered to myself. He is so persistant! More importantly, why on earth is he here again? Ohmygodohmygodohmygod...

Renee obviously noticed my expression and she slid herself off the bar stool. I swiveled my stool around violently to face her and hide from Troy.

"Where are you going?" I asked, somewhat desperate. She raised an eyebrow and took the stack of menus under her arm.

"I'll be in the back. And I'm taking these with me just in case you decide to be a coward again." She took a few steps, then swirled around once more to wink at me. "Go get 'em, Gabs."

Groaning, I slid off my bar stool and trudged toward Troy, who looked around innocently as if he had forgotten I work here. As I approached, his face darkened. I tried to breathe normally.

"How many in your party?" I forced out politely. He sighed in a 'duh' kind of way.

"One." He answered. I gave him an angry glare and marched toward table 10 with Troy following. As he took a seat, I happened to glance back at the staff room, only to see Renee poking her head out sneakily, no doubt trying to get a perfect view of everything. I motioned for her to go back inside while Troy wasn't looking and she closed the door quickly, realizing I had caught her.

"Get me a Coke." Troy ordered. I scrunched up my nose in slight disgust while turning around to go get his drink.

"'Please' would be nice." I mumbled to myself when I was sure Troy was out of ear shot. Renee 'happened' to appear as soon as I started filling a cup with Coke from the machine.

"How's it going?" She asked. I huffed and tucked a lock of curly brown hair behind my ear.

"Awful, of course." I responded crankily. Renee gave me a 'what can you do?' look and then yawned.

"You have to be assertive, Gabriella. Get to the point and don't chicken out." She advised expertly. I nodded once and grabbed the full Coke.

Placing the drink down in front of Troy, I instantly moved my hands down to my hips while Renee's advice pulsed through my head.

"Okay, Troy. What are you doing?" I asked. He looked up at my with his straw still in his mouth.

"Drinking Coke." Was his dumb answer. I sighed and tried to keep myself from biting his head off.

"Thanks for that. I mean what are you doing _here?" _I demanded. I had to admit, I was doing pretty good. At least I haven't broken into tears yet, so that has to be a good sign. Troy glared at me with those striking cerulean eyes of his. It caught me off guard and my face immediately melted.

"You refuse to talk about this, Gabi." He leaned in closer to me and smiled devilishly. "Now, it's war."

I took a step backwards, slightly frightened. He just leaned back in his seat and sipped his Coke meaningfully. Without warning, I turned on my heel and headed for the safety of the staff room. Renee was no where in sight, so I had a clean getaway. Before my hand could reach the door handle, I felt Renee's hand grab my wrist forcefully.

"Hold on there, sweetie." She added. I nearly fell backwards from the sudden stop, but Renee's grasp kept me from doing so. I faced her, but dared not look her in the eye. "Chickening out, are we?"

"No... Just taking a super short break." Unfortunately, I haven't had any time to work on my lying skills, so Renee pushed me back in the direction of Troy's table.

"Go." She ordered plainly. I knew better than to disobey, but I would rather flunk high school than go on with this.

"Renee!" I pleaded. She showed no signs of giving in. "Do you even know what he said?"

"No, because you refuse to tell me anything." Renee reminded me. I couldn't disagree because she was oh-so-true. But I'd do pretty much anything to get me out of this situation.

"He said, 'Now it's war.' What does that mean?" I asked, feeling my face turn red. Renee's eyes widened.

"Whoa, he said that? That's kinda creepy, Gabs." She said while I shook my fists childishly.

"I know!" Taking Renee's hand, I was officially desperate. "Please help me, Renee!" She gave a slow, exaggerated sigh and looked to the side.

"Well..."

"Please, please, _please!" _I clasped my hands together.

"I don't know what you expect me to do, Gabriella." Renee's voice completely changed. Instead of her fun, playful melody, it was now a serious tone that distracted me.

"Just... anything that can get me away from Troy." I explained. Renee's face told me she was pondering this request. Before she could answer, Troy's voice sounded through the whole restaurant.

"The service here is _soooo sloooooow!" _Renee and I winced. "Can't a guy get a refill in this place?" Quickly, I rushed over to Troy's table and he stopped instantly.

"Quiet!" I shushed. "People will start leaving if you don't hush up!"

He smirked. "There you are. About time, too. I need a refill." He held out his empty cup and smiled cheekily.

Clenching my teeth, I snatched the cup out of his hand and returned to the drink machine for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Renee was waiting for me there, obviously apologetic. Well, it was too late for that. Renee has been nothing but trouble for me ever since Troy came to the Cafe. If she apologizes now, it'll be too late.

We both said nothing. I refilled Troy's cup and returned to his table, placing the drink in front of him again. A little while later, he decided to leave, finally. We closed up the Cafe and Renee and I still said nothing to each other.

* * *

I came home practically dead from work again, and mom definitely got worked up. She said I could stay home from school tomorrow, but I declined, knowing that I have a big science test tomorrow. Not that I'm too worried. Science is tied for my best subject. I just don't want to go through the pain of making it up after school. I know that I'll regret this decision later, but right now it seems the best.

Usually I'd be getting a call from Renee right about now. I guess she still feels guilty about the Troy thing. She was pushing me too hard, though... Wait. I just realized what's happening here. Troy is ruining my life. Slowly but surely he's destroying my social life and soon my entire life!

This is exactly what he wants, and I'm letting him get away with it. Poor, pitiful Gabriella, letting everyone step all over me. We'll see about that.

There is no way on this Earth that I'll let Troy get his way.

**A/N: Ooh! Go, Gabriella! I just love writing this story, especially the dialogue. It makes me laugh:) I promise I'll try to update more often, guys! **


	4. Troy freakin' Bolton!

**A/N: This has taken me FOREVER, and I apologize for that. But don't worry! I'll finish this story yet! :D**

**May I Take Your Order, Asshole?: Chapter 4**

My streak of intrepidity last night didn't last long, sadly. I went to sleep with all these brilliant plans in my mind about how to get revenge and stop this drawn-out battle, but the next morning I was somehow back to the sad state I had started in. This is just another example of how weak I am, and yet another reason why I'm not cut out for this 'war' crap.

It seemed like Renee was avoiding me all day. Not that I had any intention of talking to her; I was still a little bitter about the day before. Still, I wished I had someone to talk to about all this. Work didn't seem half as fun without Renee keeping me entertained.

"Order up," Renee called to me monotonously. I turned to face her from my seat at the counter, giving her a polite and tentative smile. I figured it was better to just forget about my bitterness. I don't need another person out to get me...

"Hey, Renee," I began with a sigh. The tall blond simply ignored my attempts to make peace, turned on her heel, and walked through the door to the employee lounge. With another sigh, my forehead met the countertop yet again. Life just wasn't going well for me right now, and I knew _exactly_ who to blame for that. But I was sick of feeling sorry for myself. Lifting my head off the counter, I smoothed out my uniform, and marched into the employee lounge. Renee was sitting in one of the old, tattered couches in the corner. The miniature television was playing at such a low volume that it was hard to believe that Renee was actually watching it. Either way, Renee's eyes were fixated on the fuzzy screen that was showing some poorly made soap opera.

"Renee," I tried again, gently placing my hands on my hips. Renee inspected her icy pink nails for an unnecessarily long time before she finally glanced up at me. Her eyebrows were raised expectantly, and she really looked like Sharpay for a moment. "I wanted to apologize."

Renee's expression completely melted. Every trace of irritation had disappeared, and she now looked like the vulnerable friend I've always known. The thing about Renee is that she's really a big softy deep down. You just have to know how to trigger it. She stood slowly with her eyes on the floor, allowing her long ponytail to flop beside her cheeks.

"Oh, Gabi," She cooed as one side of her mouth pulled up into a half-smile. "You don't have to apologize. _I'm_ the one who should be doing that."

"I know," I answered truthfully, cracking a smile. "But I had to say _something_ to get you to talk to me."

Renee and I burst into laughter. She moved closer to me until her arms wrapped me up in a tight hug. "See?" She let me go, and ruffled my hair slightly. "You're too nice, Montez."

I smirked at her teasingly. "It balances us out."

"Seriously, though," Renee made a grand gesture with her hands as if she were about to conduct a choir. "Let me apologize for being stubborn, and refusing to help you with _you-know-who_."

I grimaced slightly at the reference to Troy. Thankfully, Renee had enough decency to not mention his name. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm just trying to toughen you up a little bit," Renee continued as she heaved a breath, and crashed back onto the couch. It gave a horrible squeak as she landed on the ancient upholstery. Renee looked up at me through her thick, mascara-coated eyelashes. "Real life isn't like high school, Gabs. I'm not always gonna be there to save you every time you have boy problems."

I crossed my arms across my chest, and stared at my shoes. Then I plopped myself down next to Renee on the couch. It gave another protesting groan as more weight was added. "I know."

I know Renee was right. She's almost _always_ right. Sometimes I forget that she's only my age, since she acts so wise beyond her years. The point is, I took Renee's advice to heart. Maybe this whole thing is just about me growing up. Maybe _Troy's_ the one being immature, not me. I was torn away from my thoughts as Renee placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But I guess I'm still here for you now, right?" She grinned. "I promise to help you out next time you ask."

I smiled back at Renee. She really is a great friend. As much as I would've killed to hear these words a few days ago, I felt differently now. Renee had brought up a good point: if I really want to stop feeling so defenseless all the time, I'm going to have to start fighting my own battles. "Thanks, Renee. I really appreciate the offer, but..."

"But...?"

"I think I should handle this on my own from now on."

The smile on Renee's face was unlike any other. Every one of her pearly white teeth was in clear view. Her eyes seemed to sparkle when she heard my words. Letting out a giggle, she leaned back into the cushion. "That's what I wanted to hear!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the only one who can play at that game," Renee's smile was now more mischievous than delighted. Her eyes narrowed on me. "I always know _exactly_ what to say to get you to tell me what I wanna hear!"

I couldn't help but laugh in spite of myself. I couldn't argue because she was right. Renee's techniques are effective, whatever they may be. She joined in my laughter until Daniel, one of our other co-workers, entered the room. His eyes landed directly on me, and he had the same look on his face as a doctor when they need to tell the family of his dying patient some bad news. My heart was racing already.

"Gabriella," He nervously ran a hand through his fiery red hair, and said my name as if it were the last time he were ever going to say it. "Boss wants to see you in his office."

My scared, brown eyes shot to Renee. She didn't look any more at ease than I did. Swallowing hard, I turned back to Daniel. My throat felt too dry to release words, but I managed to force one out. "Now?"

Daniel just nodded once, slowly and solemnly. Everyone who works at the Red Star Café is well aware of Boss's reputation. He's ruthless, cold-hearted, and strict. The only thing redeeming about him is the fact that he doesn't like to associate with his employees. He only allows people in his office when an employee has done something to make his life harder. Usually, those employees end up losing their jobs. Which is why I'm wondering why he wants to see me. I knew it would be pointless to argue with Daniel about it, so I stood slowly, and made my way to the door. Renee and Daniel both watched me as I left, probably thinking this was their last time seeing me in the restaurant. I closed the door behind me, and walked through the busy restaurant. Out of habit, I glanced around at all the tables to make sure Troy wasn't here today. Luckily, he hadn't showed up yet. That would be the last thing I needed right now...

Boss's office was located on the other side of the restaurant, most likely to be as far away from people as possible. I approached the large, wooden door with wobbly legs, feeling as if I were about to pass out. Finally, I inhaled deeply, and knocked three times against the door. There was silence on the other side until I heard a deep, gruff voice call out to me from inside. "Come in."

I held my breath as I stepped into Boss's office. Boss, or Mr. Montgomery, was a short, circular-shaped man who was probably just as wide as he was tall. He appeared to be in his mid-fifties judging by his balding head. His skin was chalky white, and his bushy eyebrows were a dark brown which almost completely covered his intimidating blood-shot eyes. His nose looked a bit too large for his face, and his thin lips seemed to be forever stuck in a straight line above his cleft chin. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a few grease stains splattered on it, and it was tucked into his jeans that appeared to be bursting at the seams as they hugged his large waist. Black suspenders were secured over his shoulders, and they looked skin-tight to his body. Boss sat behind a great wooden desk that was scattered with papers, an outdated laptop, and countless half-filled coffee mugs.

"Close the door, and take a seat," He ordered without even glancing at me as soon as I entered the office. I quickly shut the door behind me, and shuffled to the leather chair that was situated in front of his desk just like I was told. Being obedient probably wouldn't save me now, but it couldn't hurt.

"Daniel said you wanted to see me, sir," I slurred out nervously. Boss interrupted me by looking up from his computer screen. His antagonizing stare practically bore a hole in my head. I just sat very erect in my seat, and blinked.

"Gabriella Montez," He started in his harsh voice. His beefy hands flipped through a stack of papers sitting on his desk. I watched intently. "Yes, _now_ I remember."

I swallowed hard yet again as he removed a thick manila folder from the pile. I didn't even know what was inside that folder, but I knew it couldn't be good. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Wrong?" Boss's voice boomed throughout the entire room. I jumped in my seat slightly from his outburst. His thick eyebrows creased dangerously. "I'll tell you what's wrong, Miss Montez! I've been getting numerous complaints sent to me in our suggestion box!"

I blinked again, and shakily tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Oh?"

Boss leaned across his desk toward me. "'Oh' is right, Miss Montez," He waved the manila folder that was still in his hand. He eyed me suspiciously, which sent my heart into panic mode. "Funny enough, they're all about you."

My entire body froze. I even think I stopped breathing for a second or two. "M-Me?"

"Yes, Miss Montez, you," Boss growled with mock sweetness. He narrowed his eyes on me again. "_Every_. _Single_. _One_."

My mind started running a mile a minute. How can this be? I always try to be the best employee I can be! "But—I mean... how?"

"You tell me, Miss Montez," Boss opened the folder, and pulled out a handful of paper slips. Clearing his throat, he read one aloud. "'Gabriella Montez is by far the worst employee at the Red Star Café. If you do not do something about her, you will have lost me as a customer'."

My eyes widened in horror. Did someone really write that about me? I've never even experienced an unhappy customer before—wait. All except... _one_.

"Excuse me, sir, may I please see that complaint?" I asked Boss, somehow gaining enough courage to speak up. Boss handed me the slip, never peeling his eyes away from me. Anxiously, I scanned the paper carefully. My eyes darted back and forth across the painfully familiar handwriting.

_Troy freakin' Bolton. _

I could strangle him right now! Is he trying to get me fired? I know he declared 'war' and all, but I didn't think he'd take things _this_ far! Boss must've noticed the livid expression in my eyes as he spoke up again.

"Can you explain this, Miss Montez?" He asked me.

"Yes, I can, Mr. Montgomery," I paused suddenly, giving myself time to sort things out in my head. "Actually... I really can't, but you have to know that these are _not_ real."

Boss raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"I just know! It has to do with some... personal issues, but you have to believe me!" I was on the verge of begging. If I lost my job, I'd have no money for college next year.

"Listen, Gabriella," Boss's voice softened the slightest bit, but it was enough to notice. "I don't want to fire you."

"No!" I was becoming short of breath. My knuckles were turning white from gripping the armrests on the chair so tightly. "You can't fire me, Mr. Montgomery, please!"

"So instead," He let his words dangle in the air for a moment before finishing. "I'm assigning you clean-up duty for the entire month. You will be in charge of staying at the Café after hours, and making sure the entire place is spotless before you leave, got that? I also expect you to lock up before you go."

I released the biggest breath of air. My fingers let go of their grip, and I was starting to regain a sense of reality again. "Thank you so much, sir."

Boss continued on as if he hadn't heard me. "That is your punishment until you get these 'personal issues' of yours straightened out, got that?"

"Oh, don't worry, sir," I stood from my seat, and exited his office at last, letting the door nearly slam shut behind me. I crossed my arms roughly across my body, and narrowed my eyes dangerously. I've never had this feeling before. "I will."

**A/N: FINALLY! Haha, I like this chapter. Although it doesn't have any Troy and Gabi feuds (my favorite! heehee), it's very important for the plot. Next chapter on it's way! **


	5. Stormy weather

**A/N: I still have a couple more chapters to go, but this one was very exciting to write! Hope you all like it! **

**May I Take Your Order, Asshole?: Chapter 5**

The Cafe was dark and vacant after hours. The floor was covered in spills, and the tabletops were sprinkled with crumbs, and other various messes. I looked around at the dimly lit restaurant, mop in hand, and almost smiled. I can't believe how happy I was to be cleaning the Cafe. I figured it was a million times better than the alternative: losing my job. If that was my other option, I'd be willing to clean the Cafe for the rest of my existence. As soon as I left Boss's office earlier today, I ran back to the employee lounge to tell Renee everything. She looked surprised to see me again, but I continued to explain why Boss called me in to his fabled office. I also told her my prediction about Troy being the mastermind behind all the complaints. She was angry, of course, but not as angry as me. Getting me fired would've been crossing the line.

I gripped the mop tighter, and began to swing it gently across the tiled floor. I had to admit that the Cafe was kind of peaceful at night with no one in it. But at the same time, it was slightly terrifying to know that I was the only one present in the entire restaurant. It seemed like the perfect setting for a horror movie. I shook the thought from my mind, and proceeded to mop. That's when I heard the shifting sound of movement coming from behind me. It broke the silence like a loud crash of thunder. I froze in place, thinking that my horror movie fear was becoming a reality. Slowly, I turned around toward the counter, and noticed a dark figure sitting at the bar stool furthest from me. I let out a breath. At least it wasn't a psycho-killer like in the movies. But why was a customer still here? I thought everyone had left by now.

"Excuse me," I took a step toward the shadow, but kept a tight grip on the mop just in case I had to use it as defense. "I'm sorry, but we're closed."

"I know," The figure replied as it swiveled the stool around to face me. I squinted into the darkness, trying to make out the face. "But I thought you could use some help."

I nearly dropped the mop as I realized the voice of the figure. I knew far too well that it was Troy. My knuckles began to turn white again, and my teeth clenched. It felt like a fire was burning inside my chest as his voice triggered my dangerous side again. Maybe I _should_ hit him over the head with the mop...

"Why are you here?" I demanded with all the force I could muster. Troy was obviously not threatened by my tone as he hopped off the stool, and made his way closer to me. "You have to _leave_."

"I already told you," He said calmly, grinning just a bit. "I'm here to help."

He barely finished his sentence before I blurted out, "I don't need your help."

His eyebrows shot up, and his smile began to fade slowly. Sighing, he made a show of examining the entire restaurant. "I dunno, Gabi... This place is pretty big. I wouldn't want you staying up too late on a school night."

"Since when do _you_ care?" I shot back at him with a scoff.

"I always care about you, Gabriella," He stated matter-of-factly. His annoying smile was gone from his face, and he almost seemed... genuine. I was completely taken back by his comment. Was he trying to be funny? For a moment, I was at a loss for words, but managed to keep a good enough poker face to fool Troy.

"For someone who cares so much about me you sure do know how to make my life pretty miserable," I instinctively took a step back as he got closer to me. Troy faked a perfect confused face, and made his ocean blue eyes widen innocently.

"I don't know what you mean,"

The anger had completely boiled back up inside of me. It took every piece of self-control I had to keep myself from jamming the mop into his face. If he was going to play dumb with me, then I'm definitely not going to play nice. Troy took another step toward me, but I was too livid to even move.

"You don't know what I mean?" I repeated through clenched teeth, trying to keep my voice even. I tried not to let my emotions control my speech. "So that huge folder of complaints about me has absolutely _nothing_ to do with you, right?"

Troy broke out into another sly grin, and attempted to stifle his laughter. "Well, I might've had _something_ to do with that."

The fact that he found that amusing almost caused me to go into frenzy. "It's not funny, Troy! You nearly got me fired!"

Troy threw a hand into the air nonchalantly. "Yeah, right. No boss is crazy enough to fire such a perfect employee as Gabriella Montez."

My eyes narrowed, challenging him. "Well, what would you have done if I _had_ gotten fired, huh?"

"I would have done everything I could possibly do to make sure you got your job back,"

I realized at that moment that Troy was standing directly in front of me so that our bodies were only a few inches away from each other. He stared down into my eyes, focused and serious for a change. I met his glance, breathing heavily. My mind completely froze as I tried to think of something to say back to him. Admittedly, Troy still had a sort of power over me. No matter how angry I am at him, I still get lost in his bright, cerulean eyes. Troy slowly began to fill the small space between us, but I fought the urge to let him step any closer. I held the mop out in front of me before I could feel his warm body against mine, and he paused.

"Troy, you have to leave now," I nearly whispered. My voice didn't have half the force it had a few moments ago. _Don't be weak, Gabriella..._

Another smile appeared on his face in a matter of seconds, and he took a step back, eyeing the mop. "But I haven't helped you clean yet."

"I don't want you to help me," I told him again, feeling braver now that we weren't so close. "You've done enough, trust me."

"At least let me--"

"_Leave_!" I ordered loudly. I pointed toward the door, and noticed that it was raining outside. Good, I hope he gets soaked. Troy just looked at me for a moment with his eyebrows slightly pulled together. Then, much to my surprise and joy, he shrugged dejectedly.

"Fine, I'll leave," He started moving sluggishly toward the door. Wow, that was way too easy. Maybe he's finally realizing that it'd be better to leave me alone from now on. I watched him open the door, and glance out into the rain. "Bye, Gabi."

I didn't even waste time returning the goodbye. I turned on my heel so that my back was facing him, and waited until I heard the door close. I swirled back around to see Troy walked through the rain with his hood up toward his big, ugly truck. A smile crept onto my face instantly. For once, I had handled everything completely on my own. I continued to clean the entire Café until it was sparkling.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the restaurant with my hands on my hips, admiring my handiwork. The chairs were stacked beautifully on the newly cleaned tabletops, and I could see my reflection in the floor. Everything was neatly in order, and now I could go home to sleep. I didn't realize how tired I was until I grabbed my bag from the employee lounge, and stumbled toward the door. I frowned slightly when I noticed it was still raining outside. I mentally thanked myself for parking close, even though it took me forever to parallel park correctly against the curb.

I locked the doors on my way out just like Boss told me to. I knew he would be proud of my cleaning job even though he probably wouldn't even say anything about it. I made a run for it to my car, trying to repel the raindrops by holding my bag over my head. As soon as I approached my mom's old silver Toyota, I unlocked it and hopped inside the driver's seat. As I started the engine, the car lurched forward gently, but suddenly stopped again. I rocked forward in my seat, and pressed down on the brakes. That didn't feel right...

Unwillingly, I stepped out of my car, and walked around it once. That's when I noticed the problem: both of my front tires were completely flat! My jaw dropped slightly as I knelt down on the wet concrete to inspect my tires. I could have sworn they were full this afternoon when I got to work! Looking closely, I noticed two large holes in each tire. I couldn't believe this! I stood up again, and looked around the street. No one was around to ask for help, and I didn't have any spare tires. Even if I did, I don't know how to change it.

My first instinct was to call home. I reached for my bag, but noticed I had left it inside my car. My heart sank as I attempted to open the car door, and realized it was locked... with my keys and bag still inside. Tears of frustration threatened to spill out of my eyes, but instead I just leaned against my car door, and slid down until I was sitting on the concrete. This is beyond horrible... A massive crash of lightning lit up the dark sky, accompanied by an even more intense downpour. I groaned unpleasantly to myself as my clothes became drenched, and my thick mass of dark curls started to flatten against my head. At a loss for what to do next, I simply pulled my knees into my chest, and put my head down.

"Well, well, well,"

My head shot up as I heard Troy's voice coming from behind me. Again, just the sound of his voice triggered that same dangerous feeling I got when I was angry. And right now, I was utterly livid. I stood up from my pathetic position on the ground, and walked around to the curb's edge. Troy drove up slowly in his ancient truck. He was nice and dry as he smirked at me through the open window. The proud look on his face was all the evidence I needed to assume he was the one responsible for ruining my wheels. I wouldn't be surprised if he had somehow managed to find a way to make sure it would rain, too. I flashed him my best death glare, which only made him stifle some laughter. If he laughs right now, I swear I will—

"That's some bad luck," Troy said with mock sympathy, looking back and forth between my tires and the rain-spitting sky.

"Yeah," I forced out. My voice sounded a whole octave lower. "Bad luck."

Troy shrugged easily. "Life sure is rough,"

I didn't even respond. He doesn't deserve my attention. Another large crack of thunder sounded, which made me jump slightly. Troy, of course, suppressed more of his amusement upon seeing this. I felt the rain start to come down much harder than before, if that's even possible. My entire body was dripping water onto the pavement beneath me. This is ridiculous. Could it get any worse?

"Do you need a ride?"

I guess I spoke too soon. It just got a whole lot worse. Was he being serious? I half-expected him to yell out "just kidding", and drive off while leaving me in the downpour. When I finally realized he meant it, I tried my hardest to sound indifferent.

"No, I don't need a ride," I told him bitterly. I was practically yelling to be heard over the clamoring rain. "And especially not from you."

Troy raised an eyebrow as he watched me become more and more drenched. "You sure about that?"

Inside my mind, a mental battle was raging. As much as I didn't want Troy to get the satisfaction of seeing me give in, I really _did_ need to get home somehow. I couldn't walk; that would take all night. I can't even spend the night inside my car or call my mom to come get me because I locked myself out. Staying the night at the Café wouldn't work either. If I opened the doors now, the security alarm would go off, and I don't know the code to make it stop. It seemed like the only thing I could do was accept the offer, which I'm sure made Troy very pleased.

I grimaced as my mental battle ceased. Very reluctantly, I looked up at Troy, and heaved a sigh. "Okay, fine."

He was grinning as if he had just won the lottery. I, however, couldn't have looked more annoyed. It was obvious that this was all a part of his plan. It was no coincidence that he had driven by right when I discovered my tires were flat. He motioned for me to come around to the passenger's side. After another moment of glaring at him, I obeyed.

"Pretty nice in here, huh?" Troy grinned at me once I was settled into the seat. I ignored him again as I buckled my seat belt. "I just had the seats redone."

Upon hearing this, I grabbed a large section of my hair, and gave it a hard squeeze so that all the rainwater it had accumulated was now dripping onto his newly redone seats. I saw him frown slightly out of the corner of my eye. I laughed to myself inside my head. Troy pulled on the parking brake, and started inching the truck forward. He took one last glance at my car before he rolled up his window. He shook his head slowly as if he actually cared. "Too bad about your tires."

"I'm not stupid, you know," I began, looking straight ahead through the storm. I was sick of him pretending he's totally innocent all the time.

"I know you're not stupid," Troy replied simply, keeping his gaze forward.

"Honestly, I don't even know why you're doing all this," I sighed. "I don't know what you think you'll get out of it."

He was playing dumb again. "What are you talking about?"

My temper was reaching its limit. My lips were pulled tightly together, and my hands were shaking as a result of me squeezing them too tightly. I leaned away from him, and stared out the window. "You're so frustrating."

Usually, this kind of comment would send a cocky grin on Troy's face, but this time he seemed genuinely bothered by my words. I was determined to keep my eyes away from his. One look into his cerulean centers would soften me up in no time. I continued to stare out the window as we zoomed by a row of dark houses. There was a long silence between us as he turned very slowly into my neighborhood.

"Look, Gabi," He said after a while. "I know I'm being frustrating, and I'm sorry about that. I just... I just don't know any other way to get you to listen to me."

I still kept my eyes away from him. I always seem to let my guard down whenever he starts getting serious. My throat started getting dry, though, and my heart began pounding hard against my chest. His power was working on me even when I wasn't looking at him.

I paused before I responded. "Listen to what?"

"Listen to how sorry I am, and how stupid I feel about ever letting you go," He pulled the truck right up next to my mailbox. A light was on downstairs in my house; mom must be worried that I'm not home yet. I looked at my lawn, trying to focus on something else so that his words wouldn't affect me so much.

He finally realized that I was refusing to look at him. "Gabi, please look at me."

I don't know what possessed me to turn around, but I did. I tore my eyes away from my lawn, and let them land on Troy's own saddened ones. I was shocked by how safe I felt whenever I looked into his eyes. He put on the brakes, and shifted his position so that he was facing me. I swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, and I mean it more than anything," He stated seriously. My mind was thinking a million things at once. I couldn't sort out my thoughts well enough to respond.

"It's a little late for that, Troy," I said quietly. I hadn't noticed until now that a few stray tears were rolling down my cheeks. Embarrassed, I quickly wiped them away with my still damp sleeve. Troy reached out his hand, and gently grabbed my wrist before I had a chance to lower it from my face. Our gazes locked for a moment, but I sternly yanked my wrist out of his grasp.

"Gabi, I—"

In a flurry of emotions, I suddenly let out all my thoughts at once. "What do you think you're doing? Do you really think you can just get away with doing all these awful things to me, and then expect me to forgive you? You always think you can make everything better just by flashing a charming smile, and apologizing. I'm not buying it, Troy! I don't care who you are or what your reputation is!"

"That's not what I'm trying to do. You don't get it at all," Troy tried to reason. The tears were now flowing freely down my face.

"I get it _perfectly_, Troy. I know—"

Before I could manage to say anything else, Troy leaned forward, and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was rough and harsh, which was unusual for him. My common sense wanted so badly to pull away from him, and slap him across the face. Unfortunately, my common sense was being drowned out by the deafening beating of my heart. I let him kiss me, and I couldn't get over how right it felt to have his lips against mine once again.

After what seemed like a thousand years, he slowly pulled away from me. Our eyes met again, and mine were still filled with tears. He looked at me, not smiling, but I could somehow understand everything he was feeling. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, I just reached for my seat belt buckle. I swung it off of my body, and opened the door to leave. Without another word or another look at Troy, I slammed the door shut behind me, and ran across my wet lawn to my front door. I could hear the truck's engine still running from the bottom of my driveway after I was inside. I made a mad dash for my bedroom, and collapsed as soon as I reached my bed. I lay there and sobbed until I fell asleep.

That night, I dreamt about Troy.

**A/N: That was way longer than I expected. xD haha, at least I fit it all in this one chapter. I wanted them to finally have a serious conversation about their relationship, but there is obviously some unfinished business to sort out between them. So, that will come in the later chapters. Next chapter on its way! **


End file.
